Super Mario Brothers:The Revenge of King Bowser
by Da Metroid
Summary: A story about Mario. (I have a thing for pointing out the obvious)


Super Mario Bros:The Revenge of King Bowser Koopa  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
THUD! Mario's fist collided with the Dark Koopa's face. It's black sunglasses were shattered into a million pieces as it's neck spun around at a one hundred and fifty degree angle,killing the mutant turtle. The plumber wasn't safe yet,though,as two more of the evil turtles were gaining on him. Couldn't he take a trip to Yoshi's Island in peace? One of the turtles curled up into it's shell and sped at Mario at an alarming speed. Thinking quickly,Mario performed an astonishing backflip over the shell. The Koopa poked it's head out to see where it was and if it had hit the plumber or not,but a quick elbow to the face knocked the purple-shelled creature out before it had a chance to see almost anything. A devastating side kick greeted the last one directly in the stomach,knocking the wind out of it,which was followed by a gigantic mallet pounding it on the head. Mario put his huge hammer away. The Toad Town Tunnels were sure hard to get by,since all of Bowser's evilest minions were willing to die just to take him down. Bowser was Mario's arch enemy for years. He had a reputation of kidnapping the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom,Princess Toadstool. Mario ended up driving him away every time,but could never kill him. What was worse is that he has gotten stronger and larger,possibly even smarter,every time Mario has encountered him. He was a massive mutated turtle,with demonic eyes and a spiked shell. Those features brung out his hideous,ugly face and body a lot. He had red spiked hair,which partly covered his horns. He was about the size of a Tyrannosaurus Rex,and twice as strong. His henchmen and hired hitmen caused him to be nearly unstoppable. The worst Mario has encountered was Mouser,who seemed to love giant guns,bombs,and nuclear weapons,and was a bit mental and often went on killing sprees. Mario looked around him. A green warp pipe stood in front of him in all it's glory. Warp pipes were a common mode of transportation in the Mushroom Kingdom. You just jumped inside the giant pipe and it would transport you somewhere. Mario did just that,and came out of another pipe on Yoshi's Island. It was pitch black outside,and there were no signs of Yoshies anywhere. Was Mario really in the tunnels for that long? Mario knocked on the door of the Toad House. The Toad House was a one-person hotel. Mario didn't want to be rude,but he knocked again,louder this time. Nobody answered. Although it was late and that was probably the cause of it,nobody answered. Mario pounded on the door with his palms. No reply. Something was amiss... The Toad House was always open. Just then,a giant burning fireball streaked past Mario,lighting a nearby tree ablaze. Mario quickly turned around. It was Bowser! It shot another fireball,this one missing Mario by mere millimeters. Jumping into action,Mario ran up to the Koopa King and booted him in the balls. "AAAAAH!" cried out Mario. His foot was majorly bleeding. That wasn't Bowser... it was a metal replica of him! Mario laughed in joy,despite the fact that one layer of skin was torn off of his foot. To Mario's suprise and displeasure,the "statue of Bowser" charged at Mario. "Oh my Mushroom God..." said Mario,finally realizing that this replicant of Bowser that stood before him was no statue,it was a metal killing machine. The mechanized Bowser swiped it's scaly metal hand at Mario,tearing a hole in the back of his shirt with it's adamantium claws. From it's eyes shot a laser,which would have hit it's mark if Mario hadn't performed a quick cartwheel to avoid it. The grass burnt up slowly as the mechanized terror continued to fire multiple lasers from it's eyes at the running plumber. Mario,thinking quickly,pounced onto the cybernetic creature's neck,where it could not reach him. The metal Bowser began going insane,thrashing from left to right,occasionally rearing it's head back for a few seconds in fear of an overheat. Mario saw the main power box,the only thing on the robotic Bowser that was not metal. Mario punched it with all of his might. Several seconds later,the Bowser replica fell to the ground,defeated. "Scram!" Mario turned his head in the direction of the voice. A group of Ninjis were all running away from the bush they hid in. One stayed behind,however. This Ninji was black,unlike the purple ones that were running. He seemed to be the leader. He was furiously pounding on the buttons on a remote control with the words "Mecha-Bowser" written on the top of it. "Damn!" screamed out the black Ninji,frustrated that he could not get the controls for the "Mecha-Bowser" working. "You want to kill me,eh?" said Mario,approaching the Ninji,who was depending solely on the control to work,glancing at Mario,then the control,jamming away at the buttons. "Let's go." invited Mario. The Ninji twirled around and tossed the control at Mario's face. The control hit it's mark,knocking Mario back,but that did not stop Mario from advancing. The Ninji attempted to run,but Mario was quicker. Diving for the Ninji,Mario grabbed it by the throat. Mario began to strangle it. "Who sent you?" asked Mario,although he was ninety nine percent sure he knew the answer anyway. "My boss." replied the Ninji sarcastically. Without a reply,Mario tightened his grip. He continued tightening until the Ninji's star-shaped body was almost completely red. "King Bowser! King Bowser!" uttered the Ninji,it's voice greatly distorted from the strangelation methods used by Mario. The sky seemed to be brighter now,almost daytime. "Were you sent to kill me?" asked Mario,although he also knew the answer to this. "No,I was sent to deliver you cookies and play checkers with you. Of course I was sent here to kill you." replied the Ninji. Mario loosened his grip a bit,but not enough for the Ninji to get away. "Where have all the Yoshies gone?" asked Mario. "Up my damned asshole." replied the Ninji,pissed off at Mario greatly. "Oh really?" replied Mario. "Well then,we'll just have to get them out,won't we?" said Mario,and pulled out a crow bar from his plumber belt...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------  
  
"Damnit,damnit,damnit!" screamed Bowser in outrage. His screams alone rocked the corridors of his castle,let alone his angry stomping. "Why in the name of Morton Koopa the First can't I freaking figure out how to defeat those damned Mario Brothers!" roared Bowser in sheer fury. "I don't know,your evilness..." uttered Kammy Koopa,the second-in-command Magikoopa. Kammy Koopa,as all Magikoopas do,donned a magical cloak that magnified her magical powers twofold. "Get Zanalin in here!" roared Bowser. Zanalin was the third-in-command Magikoopa. "Right away,your raunchiness!" replied Kammy. Kammy Koopa left the room. "Damned brothers! Especially Mario!" began Bowser to himself,angrily pacing from one end of the room to the other. "He always freaking stops me! There must be a way to destroy him... I just have to think of it!" Angrily,Bowser grabbed a nearby Koopa king- size mattress with one hand and tossed it across the room. "Aretsop!" came a voice from the window behind Bowser. The mattress stopped in mid- air,inches from mowing the two people who entered the room,Kammy,Zanalin,and an elite Koopa Troopa,down. Kamek,the chief Magikoopa,sat on his broomstick with a fierce look on his face,wand outstretched. If Kamek hadn't stopped the mattress,at the speed it was going,it may have killed Kammy,Zanalin,and the yellow Koopa. "Oh,Kamek,it is so wonderful that you could join us..." said Bowser in his "If you don't come here in two seconds flat,I'll fry you where you stand" voice. Kamek waved his wand in a swift motion,teleporting beside the other two Magikoopas and the Koopa. "First of all,what the hell is he doing here!?" asked Bowser,pointing at the elite Koopa. "He's a very smart Koopa,and I thought he may assist us,your deadliness." responded Kammy. "Fine... Now,for everyone's opinion... WHAT THE HELL CAN I DO TO GET RID OF THAT DAMNED MARIO???" asked Bowser. "I think I could hold my own against him." replied Kamek. "Everything has it's flaws. I think you may fall against the almighty Mario..." replied the Koopa. "What about sending Mouser after him? Mario ran for his worthless life the last time Mouser tried to kill him,your meanness..." suggested Kammy. "Nope,that won't work. Remember what happened last time we let Mouser go after Mario?" asked Bowser. "Yeah,he blew up half the freaking state." answered Zanalin. "Exactly." responded Bowser. "How about deploying a massive amount of your strongest troops? Strength in numbers is a lot greater than the strength of an individual." suggested the clever Koopa. "Yeah,as long as that individual isn't Mouser..." responded Zanalin. "Not a bad idea,but then that would mean war... the Mushroom Kingdom soldiers would take action,not just Mario..." explained Bowser. "It would work,so shut your trap and try it." said the Koopa. Bowser,quicker than lightning,grabbed the Koopa by the throat. "Insulting me was the biggest mistake you have ever made in your damned life,believe me..." roared Bowser furiously as he broke the Koopa's neck. The room fell silent. "Anybody else want to follow in his footsteps?" asked Bowser,glaring at every one of the Magikoopas in the room. "No,no,no way,no..."came the replies. "Now,back to my dilemna..." said Bowser. "We should use the princess as bait,as we always do..." declared Kammy. "We could mix a potion that transforms you into the princess..." added Kamek. "No,no,we already did something similar to that with a Duplighost... Mario wasn't fooled for a second." commented Bowser. "We could use the princess as bait,though..." added Bowser. "You don't think that the Ninjis and the metal Bowser already did the trick?" asked Zanalin. "No,I can sense that the Mecha-Bowser and the Ninjis already failed..." confessed Kamek. "Wait,I have an idea... a very good one..." said Kammy. "Go ahead..." said Bowser. "Just in case there is a bug in the room,I'll weave it in the air,your toughness..." replied Kammy. Kammy Koopa uttered a spell and then waved her wand in the air,causing letters to appear. When she was done,Bowser applauded. "Very clever,I like it. We'll put into action as soon as possible. Meeting dismissed." With that,everyone but Bowser left the room to resume their former duties...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------  
  
The Ninji was almost in tears. Mario was torturing the information out of the Ninji. It was tied to a palm tree,legs,arms,and all,by five horizontal ropes. "I could do this all day... Now what did you do to the Yoshies?" screamed Mario as he booted the crap out of the Ninji with his right foot. A determined expression was on Mario's face. He did feel slight pity for the Ninji nonetheless,but he had to know where the Yoshies were. There was a lot of Yoshies,and Mario didn't want them all to die,thanks to the Ninji. The Ninji raised his middle finger. All of Mario's pity washed away as he punched the Ninji hard in the face,nearly killing the star-shaped creature. "Tell me,or I'll have to kill you... or worse." said Mario. The Ninji spit at Mario's feet. Mario swung abnormally fast jabs at the Ninji. First a left,then a right,then a left,then another right. The Ninji's neck broke. "Damned you to hell!" screamed out Mario. Mario sat down,trying to calm down and think of where the Yoshies might be. Mario then finally made his decision-he would go see Rapheal the Raven. Rapheal the Raven was the master of the island. He was evil when Mario was about the age of one,but he had reformed his ways. Mario approached the jungle. Mario was completely aware that the jungle was a dangerous place. It was home to a variety of dangerous creatures,some of which included Jungle Fuzzies,Pirahna Plants,and Spear Guys. Mario entered the jungle. A spear headed directly for his face. There was no time for Mario to avoid it,so he attempted to catch it. His attempt succeeded. Holding the spear in his hand,he turned his head to meet his attacker. No-one was there. "Damn Spear Guys..." thought Mario,as they are the only creatures that he could remember that threw spears. "EEE EEE AAA OOO! EEE EEE AAA OOO!"came a chant from behind him. Mario quickly spun around. Three Spear Guys hurled their spears at Mario at a speed nearly impossible to catch. Mario quickly jumped to the side as the spears whizzed past the area where Mario's head had been just seconds earlier. Mario delivered a sharp blow in the form of a turning kick to the first unlucky Spear Guy,who fell to the ground unconsious. The other two saw this and began fleeing for their lives,but Mario stopped them in their tracks,hurling a Spear Guy about twenty feet to smash into the other two masked creatures,giving Mario time to run up to them and clobber the living hell out of one. The other one dodged Mario's fist,and,gloating,did not notice Mario's large brown boot coming towards it's smiling face. Two Shyguys were a bloody mess and one was unconsious. Mario cut through a path. A gigantic,five hundred foot tall,thirty foot wide tree stood in front of Mario. This was the tree of Rapheal the Raven. Rapheal had good ears and Mario didn't want to walk up the many flights of wooden,spiral stairs inside the tree,so Mario called his name. "RAPHEAL!!!" Mario screamed as loud as he could. After waiting half of a minute,Mario saw the ten foot tall bird descend onto the ground. "Caw! You wish to see me about the Yoshies,no?" crowed Rapheal. "Yes. Where have they gone?" asked Mario,not concerned the least bit about how he had came to discover the purpose of Mario's visit. "Bowser and his troops have them. I saw it with my own eyes... I even tried to help save the Yoshies. Bowser came in here with his troops several hours after you arrived,knowing you were coming here. He detonated a bomb containing a massive amount of sleeping gas,causing all of the Yoshies to doze off. He then put each of them in garbage bags. I jumped down at the last minute,grabbing the nearest one of his toadies I could lay my hands on. That happened to be a red male Birdo. Birdo got the living hell beat out of it by me until Bowser backed up his Koopa van. The van was the size of a transport truck,by the way. I lay flat on my stomach,getting a few feathers torn off of me by the van backing over me. Luckily,Bowser had thought he had killed me when he had really barely scratched me,and sped off. Moron. I know for a fact that the Koopa van can travel over water,I seen it for myself after secretely following it. It seemed as if it was heading for Toad Town." finished Rapheal. "Then I'm off!" said Mario,turning around to head for Toad Town. "Wait!" said Rapheal quickly. "This is probably a trap. I wouldn't step one foot forward in Toad Town if I were you." warned Rapheal. "Thanks for your advice,but you're not me." responded Mario. "Suit yourself. Caw!" replied Rapheal,flying away. Mario exited the jungle. The warp pipe was still there. Mario jumped into it and let it take him to Toad Town tunnels.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __________  
  
A lone warp pipe in Toad Town Tunnels protruded from the ground,growing longer and longer,until it finally revealed the plumber in his trademark red garment. Mario jumped out of the pipe,sticking his right fist straight up into the air in case there was an ambush from above,and landed on his feet in a fighting stance for basically the same reason. Mario looked in all directions for any creatures who would love to make Mario their ambushee. Fortunately,there was none around. "That's strange..." said Mario aloud. "Earlier,these tunnels were packed with Dark Koopas... Where did they go...?" Normally there was hundreds of baddies down in the tunnels,but today,they seemed to be scarce. From 20 feet above,a single Dark Koopa was eyeing Mario,about to jump and pin Mario to the ground in an attempt to kill him. Mario saw the Dark Koopa out of the corner of his eye. "Aaaaaaaah!" The Dark Koopa screamed a war cry before jumping,but hesitated to jump for one second. Mario spun around and whipped a wrench at the Dark Koopa at lightning speeds. It hit the pipe directly under the Dark Koopa's feet. "HA HA! MISSED!" screamed the Dark Koopa,laughing an absurd and mocking laugh. "Not necessarily." answered Mario. Mario threw another wrench,this time at a nearby switch that said "Lava flow-DO NOT TOUCH!" The wrench hit,and lava replaced air in all of the nearby pipes. Mario let his lips form a small smirk as the lava gushed out of the hole underneath the Dark Koopa's feet,enveloping the unlucky turtle in magma. The turtle melted like butter. Mario was well aware of the fact that the lava could do the same to him,and didn't want to be a pool of goo,so Mario ran. "The pipes are lava-resistant..." thought Mario,getting an idea. Mario took out his mallet,which was called the Ultra Hammer,and hit a nearby pipe multiple times. The pipe started to form a crack along it's lower half. Mario continued pounding away. The lava was catching up,getting higher,like a tidal wave about to sweep him away. Mario pulled back the hammer as far as he could and smashed the pipe one last time,the lava mere feet away. The pipe cracked in half,the top portion falling on the ground. Mario grinned at his luck and jumped on top of the pipe,tossing himself up using his left hand first,then his right. The lava gushed at the pipe and Mario standing on top of it. Instead of killing Mario on the spot,it lifted the pipe up and brung Mario for a ride. Mario smirked yet a third time. Mario reached in his pocket and pulled out a tiny music player. Mario inserted a tape that said "Super Star" on it,and let it play to add to the atmosphere. Mario balanced on the surfboard-mimicking pipe,swerving his stomach to the left and the right while going around turns. The lava died down,and the scraping of cement against metal could be heard as the ground slowed the pipe to a standstill. Mario spotted the Toad Town pipe up ahead,and ran and jumped inside of it,allowing it to warp him to Toad Town.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______ 


End file.
